Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Application creation necessitates a development environment. Use of the development environment creates an application as a target. The application as the target is configured and managed in a unit referred to as a project.
The project is closely related to a version of the development environment. The version of the development environment is closely related to a version of a platform of an operating system (OS) where the application is operated.
Files or libraries required for the application are different depending on the platforms. When a developer attempts to develop the application for various versions of the platform, each of the projects are often modified for each of the versions of the platforms.
Under this circumstance, various kinds of techniques for supporting developers have been proposed. For example, for a library management method in a development environment and an execution environment of software, there is provided a technique of a library management method especially for adding, changing, and deleting rules regarding a library structure.